


You're still my Waverly.

by JazzyBug009, orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyBug009/pseuds/JazzyBug009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the long battle with Mixin, Waverly Earp is finally back to being good old Waverly Earp. Despite being so worried about her sister Wynnona who is now pregnant and trying to support her through this hard time. Waverly still finds time spend with her beautiful girlfriend Officer Nicole Haught.This is a joint collaborative written piece between me and JazzyBug009.





	1. 2 Months

Chapter 1 - Two months. 

Waverly was sat quietly reading a book on the early days of pregnancy. Wynonna was still unwilling to accept the reality of being pregnant and Waverly didn’t want Wynonna to feel alone. After all, she had no idea who the father was and knew she probably wasn’t willing to find out. Waverly was unsure if it was Doc’s, when Wynonna was possessed, she was really wild and not herself and anything could have happened. However despite all of this, Waverly, being Waverly, was just wanting to be the best aunt she could be, so she had decided to read the basics, taking the burden off of Wynonna.

Wynonna soon walked in, she looked at the book, which in turn, with the morning sickness, made her sick to her stomach.

“Ugh, Waves, put that thing down…”

Waves peered over her book and sighed, bending the page over and looking at Wynonna. 

“You know, you do need to read this stuff.” Waves placed the book on the table in front of her and got off her seat.

“Jeeze Waves, I only just found out...I’m not even sure i’m gonna keep, it.”

Waves looked in shock, after all, all she had ever wanted to be was a mom, or even an aunt. 

“Ok...this thing is really making you grumpy, want me to make you a drink?”

“Ugh please...and what’s with the lack of cases, hasn’t your girlfriend found A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G yet?”

Waverly put her hand on her hip and scowled at Wynonna.

“Nicole, hasn’t heard anything over the wire...now, i’m going to go make that drink.”

“Fine whatever…” Wynonna stood and spun peacemaker with her finger, around and around.

Waverly walked to the kitchen and looked behind her, checking Wynonna hadn’t followed, she opened a cupboard in the kitchen and took out a box. Waverly had been keeping a collection of ‘New Momma to be’ products which she was slowly collecting and hiding in different places at work and the homestead. Waverly smiled and took out a box of herbal tea from it, she had read in one of her books that it was really great for morning sickness and was a lovely natural way to get the nutrients from the tea leaves right to the growing baby. Waverly wanted to make sure the baby was well and probably after a few months of Wynonna drinking, she needed to make sure she kept off it. 

Waverly began to boil the kettle and make the tea for Wynonna, she hummed along as she dunked the tea bag and smelled its aroma’s.

“Oooo smells good, well done Waverly Ea----” she was reminded she was still unsure if she really was an Earp yet. She gulped a little and decided to shake it off. “Get it together Waves, Wynonna needs to be the focus right now.”

She nodded and put on her chipper face and began thinking of the baby, which made her smile. Upon her return to the black badge office, she found it quite absent. She smiled as she could hear Wynonna and her girlfriend talking, she was really hoping now that the whole ‘Goo’ thing was over, maybe they could learn to get along more. Waverly had high hopes with that as she could see how the two could clash but also could be friends and skipped into the office where the two were talking.

“HIIIIIIII!” Waverly said smiling looking over to Wynonna and Nicole. 

“For you…” she passed over the cup of tea as Nicole smiled at how cute Waverly was clearly being. 

Wynonna was clearly not best pleased with the ‘coffee’ she thought she was getting and spat it out, back on the lid of the coffee cup. 

Waverly looked over at Wynonna in surprise, after all it was only tea and nutritious. 

“Question, why does my coffee taste like it was brewed in Nedley’s hat?” Wynonna looks over, disgusted at Waverly.

Waverly looks back, using her hands expressively to explain to Nicole and Wynonna, whilst smiling, proud of her achievement. “Because it’s not coffee, it’s soothing sunshine herbal tea...haha...Caffeine free...”

Wynonna looks back at Waverly in disgust. “Well, if it sounds like a hippy Hemorrhoid cream, I don’t want it in my cup.”

Nicole looked at Wynonna, she was clearly losing patience with her and was trying to get her report done before work was over. She also had plans with Waverly. Surprise plans and unfortunately, despite how adorable her girlfriend being being right now She knew the solution was to ask her girlfriend to take Wynonna home. She looked over and smiled at her. 

“Waverly, can you get her out of here…”

Waverly put her hands together looking at Nicole.

“...and you know come back, cause...I’m off in ten minutes.” she said beaming at her girlfriend. 

Waverly looked over at her smiled widely, playing with her fingers. The two were so relieved that the goo was no longer present and they could finally be the couple they were planning to be. Not just that, Nicole, to celebrate had planned a date night and was ready to woo Waverly.

Wynonna looked over and pipped in. “Ugh, you guys make the notebook look bleak.”

Nicole looked and Waverly and Waverly looked at Nicole as they both smiled at one another.

“Ok...you...let’s take you home...I’ll see you in ten…”

“Thanks babe...i’ll see you then.”

Waverly walked over to Wynonna to grab her arm as she was reluctant to leave.

“Ok...ok i got it…call me if anything and I mean A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G comes up.”

“Bye Wynonna…”

Waverly linked arms with Wynonna and began to walk her out, turning back to wink at Nicole as she left.

Nicole smiled softly as she watched the Earp sisters leave the office. She resumed her work and tried to focus. 

Just 10 more minutes and she was free.

She couldn’t wait to see Waverly tonight. It felt like the two of them had been on a rollercoaster of some sorts, and not being able to spend quality time together. It was just one thing after another. Not that she was complaining. She loved protecting the people of Purgatory, but most importantly protecting Waverly. 

Her Waverly. She finally had her sweet, sweet Waverly back and she couldn’t wait to have her all to herself. She had planned a very special date to celebrate their two month anniversary. Eight weeks, gosh, wish the most amazing woman she had ever met. From the moment she saw Waverly at Shorty’s, it was like arrow right through the heart. How did she get so lucky? A girl like Waverly was special. And she was, well, just Nicole. 

They had a rough patch, but got through it together. It made their relationship stronger. Not to mention the incredible make-up sex that followed. Nicole felt herself blush at the thought and shook her head.

“Woah there Haught, settle down.” she checked the time. 

Her shift was just about over and Waves would be back soon. She decided to call it a night and started shutting down her computer. She could use a few minutes to clear her head. Tonight was all about Waverly. 

She looked towards the door to make sure she was alone, pulled out her phone and dialed. “Hi, this is Nicole Haught calling about my reservation for tonight.” 

“Ah yes, Ms. Haught. Everything is going smoothly and should be all set for when you arrive.” the man on the other line assured her. 

“Great, thank you. See you tonight.” She hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. 

She was never one to do the whole ‘monthiversary’ thing, it seemed a bit too much for her. But Waves had been through so much in the past weeks. First Willa, then getting possessed by a demon, and her finding out she might not even be an Earp. How does she do it? Nicole thought. No matter how hard things got, Waverly always managed to stay Waverly. She was a ray of sunshine that one. She might be little, but she was a firecracker who really knew how to take off and fly without falling apart. 

Nicole had planned a whole evening where they could just enjoy each other’s company. Nicole hoped Waverly would like her surprise, she knew Waverly loved surprises but she was always worried here would never be quite good enough, after all she was dating the queen of all parties and planning.

She looked at the clock on the wall checking the time again. Finally her shift was over. 

Waverly drove herself and Wynonna back to the homestead. She complained and bitched the whole way there but Waverly was having none of it. She wanted and was going to be with Nicole tonight. 

Waverly smiled as she drove and remembered they had now been together for two months. Three months since Waverly had discovered she liked women and was lucky this amazing lady had been the reason she'd discovered it. Waverly was so in love with Nicole, her heart was racing thinking about her and now being with her tonight as herself and not ‘Gooverly was such a welcomed normality’. Everything really had been one thing after the other and it was now time to step back and just be good old Waverly and Nicole. 

Waverly was so glad that every time she was with Nicole she fought it. The times they made out and even their first time, she was so glad she was Waverly. The only time she was influenced was at the homecoming game. She felt sick to her stomach, knowing how Nicole really wasn't one for PDA and definitely not at work. She was so caring and professional and was so pleased to be dating a cop. Waverly’s mind began to drift, feeling a lump in her throat thinking of what she nearly made Nicole do and she fought back the tears, how could she nearly make her shoot Wynonna.

Wynonna was rambling on and on about demons and the current boring town of good old Purgatory when she realised Waverly was in a trance and could see she was about to cry. She knew all of Waverly’s emotions too well.

“Hey baby girl, you ok?”

Waves cleared her throat. “Y-yeah fine.” She said as she pulled into the homestead.

“If it was about the tea i’m sorry I'm just adjusting…Waves I can tell when you don’t feel good, come on I’m your sister, spill.”

Waves parked up. “W-wasn't the tea...just Nicole...A-and you...I can't believe I ordered her to shoot you…” a tear rolled down her cheek.

Wynonna leaned over and wiped the tear and grabbed her hand. “Hey, that wasn't you. You, me and Nicole know that. I know things have been super hard baby girl and I am sorry all this...baby… drama is just now in the way. But you are Waverly Earp, the strongest Earp of us all and you fought that demon like a crane to a brick wall and you plummeted through it. Now in the spirit of this, get yourself together and get back to your girl ok? I mean she may be miss prissy bossy knickers to me, but you told me you love her and we will work it out ok? I mean, I am trying, I did speak to her without being angry at her bossy nature.”

Waverly smiled at Wynonna. She was glad the two of them were trying to get along and she wanted nothing more. 

“I’m gonna take her advice though, since there are no spa’s around here I am going run a bath, probably steal some of those fizzing bath ball things you use, see what's on Netflix and try to sleep. Sooo...you enjoy your night baby girl and please...PLEASE, quit worrying, what's gone is gone. Enjoy your night.”

Wynonna kissed the the top of Waverly’s head and got out of the Jeep and headed into the house.

Waverly smiled, she wiped her tears, grabbing her make up bag from the glove compartment and fixed herself up before driving back to the station.

Nicole would now be off work and all Waverly wanted to do right now was to kiss that beautiful strong lady who was her girlfriend. She walked back to Nicole who was leaning back in her chair and smiled all giddily. 

“Operation get Wynonna out of here done Officer Haught, now it appears that your time here at work is over...Sooo, where too?” She beamed at her girlfriend holding out her hand, wiggling her fingers for Nicole to take it.

“Hey baby.” Nicole walked over taking her girlfriend’s hand and smiled giving her a kiss. “Let’s go.” She pulled Waverly along and made their way out of the station. 

Nicole smiled as they walked up to Waverly’s jeep. She opened the door on the driver’s side for her girlfriend to hop in. 

Waverly smiled and hopped into her jeep, she waited until Nicole was in. 

“So uh, there’s something I need to pick up at the Wainwright. You mind swinging us by?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly smiled. “Oh of course, they haven’t been broken into have they? I really hope not, I really love that place, as much as Bobo’s party was an awful event, I really do love that hotel, not to mention you in that really beautiful dress, god...we need to get dressed up again, and not with Champ and the stupid idiotic town and their drunken antics ruining the whole thing..”

“Oh no don’t worry nothing like that, they’re umm...just upgrading their security, I am just picking up their coding to their new security alert system incase of an emergency so I can connect it to the police network.” Nicole explained.

“Oh...that’s really smart…”

“It really is…”

Waverly began to drive to the Wainwright hotel.

“So, a slow day all round then huh? Wynonna has been crawling the walls. I wish she sometimes would just accept that things and are quiet. I wish I could help her more you know, but hey I guess I aren't an Earp I will just be little old Waverly the babysitter...” Waverly rambled as she drove. 

Nicole looked at Waverly and observed her.

“Yeah, yeah it was. Well, Wynonna isn’t really one for letting others take care of her you know. Whether or not you’re an Earp doesn’t change anything between you two. You’ll always be sisters.” She reached over and gave Waverly’s shoulder a small squeeze. “You’re doing the best you can Waves.” She tried to reassure her. 

Waverly looked over to her for a quick second and nodded and back to the road.

“But babe...what do you mean about being a babysitter…?’

Waverly gulped. She hadn’t told Nicole yet about Wynonna being pregnant. 

“Oh...O-Of Wynonna, you know...she's meant to be the middle sister, you know, older than me, but...she’s always be a little rogue, unlike me, i’m always like her babysitter you know? Though I do like kids and babysitting, it was easier with little ones, I used to help out the Cranston’s across the way from Shorty’s with their little girl when I finished early, she was adorable.”

Waverly hoped she had saved herself from that near slip. 

Nicole tilted her head slightly. She knew there was more than Waverly was letting on, but she decided not question her. Waverly would tell her when she was ready.

She chuckled a bit. “Hmm, that’s true Wynonna is very…well, unpredictable.” She scrunched up her eyebrows and realized what else Waverly had said. “So you, you like kids?” she asked trying to sound casual. She couldn’t help but smile internally at the thought of her and Waverly having a family some day. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Unpredictable, more like erratic and definitely doesn’t like being told what to do.” Waverly smiled as Nicole asked her the question. “Of course I love kids, they are just SOOO cute, they always want to play, be silly and have such BIG imaginations, I just love how they get so lost and discover so much.” Waverly looked over at Nicole. “H-how about you?...”

Waverly could so imagine the two of them being parents, of course Nicole would be the authoritative, but strong passionate mom that would always believe in their children and probably teach them how to fire their first gun. She would be the mom that would love to bake, get messy, teach them everything about the ghost river triangle and be completely silly with them, but would definitely fight to show them how to fire a shotgun, Waverly’s clear favourite weapon of choice. The thought made Waverly blush a little, imagining a little ginger clone of Nicole was truly adorable. 

“Yeah, someday. I’ve always wanted to have a family.” Nicole was looking out the window. She turned to look at Waverly who was focusing on the road, then she turned back out the window looking at her surroundings. She wondered what she would be like as a mother. She wasn’t sure if she’d be any good at it.

But she knew Waverly would be an amazing mother. Her nurturing nature was one of the many things she loved about her. She could picture them living together and having a mini version of Waverly running around the house. With her cute little button nose, those big brown eyes that were always so full of curiosity and wonder, and her long light brown hair.

She smiled widely at the thought, “I think you would make a great mother.”

Waverly glanced over at Nicole and bit her lip, she was so happy her girlfriend and her were so on the same page, and after only two months dating, she really felt like her and Nicole connected and this really was something she felt so strongly on. Finding someone who wanted to be a parent. Champ really wasn’t that sort but Nicole was.

Waverly noticed her doubts and decided to take one hand off the wheel to find Nicole’s hand and squeezed it. “So would you, more so, I mean a protective, caring and compassionate Sheriff for a mom, jeez, they will be very, very lucky.”

Waverly smiled as she began to pull up at the hotel. “We’re here babe, I’ll wait here for you, if you want?” she asked. 

“Actually, would you mind coming with me? You know, that-that way you could get a look at the place since you like it so much. And I also heard they made some beautiful renovations. Really gives the whole place some pizazz.” Nicole said in a rather high pitched voice raising her hands making spirit fingers to emphasize and hoping it would be enough to convince her girlfriend to go with her.

All she needed was to have Waverly go inside and everything else would fall into place. 

Waverly looked over and smiled. “Oh of course since what happened at Bobo’s party they had to do it up, sure, you know me I love a good renovation. My new room is coming along just nicely.” 

Waverly turned off the jeep and took out the keys, putting them in her pocket and taking Nicole's hand and interlacing their fingers. 

“Lead the way Officer.” She smiled and winked. 

Nicole took Waverly's hand and walked up to the Wainwright entrance.

"Hello ladies, how may I assist you today?" The man at the front desk greeted them. 

"Hi, my name is Nicole Haught. I have a room and dinner reservation for tonight." She couldn't help but smile and looked over at Waverly for her reaction.

Waverly looked over at Nicole and the smile slowly came on her face. “Din-Dinner and a reservation...Nicole…” she utters.

The waiter smiles and looks at the reservation list. 

“Please, come this way…”


	2. I'll teach you a thing or two, Cupcake.

Waverly squeezed Nicole's hand tightly, she couldn’t believe that Nicole had reserved a table and a room in this beautiful place. Her heart literally fell into her stomach, how could she be so lucky to be with this amazing woman in this beautiful place? She was completely taken aback, what worried Waverly most was that she was in no way dressed in anything remotely appropriate for this place and neither was Nicole. 

Nicole could see Waverly’s eyes sparkle with excitement. Her adorable stuttering melted Nicole’s heart. She couldn’t wait for what the rest of the night to unfold.

They followed the waiter until he stopped at the bottom of some stairs and turned to face them. “The dining room is right down this hallway to your right. The man pointed. “Ms. Haught, your room upstairs is all setup just as you requested.”

He handed her two keys. 

“Wonderful. Thank you.” She told the young man.

Nicole turned to Waverly taking her hands into hers. “Waves, you go on up and get ready. I have another surprise for you in the room. I had them setup a separate room down here for me.” She couldn’t stop smiling. But she could see an adorable pout starting to form on her Waverly’s face as she handed her a key. “Don’t worr-y. After dinner I’ll be joining you.” She said as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Waverly’s forehead as she handed her a key. 

Waverly looked at Nicole in confusion but smiled. “O-ok…”

Nicole took a step back, “Dinner is at 8. Don’t be late.” She gave Waverly a quick wink. 

Waverly smiled. “Oh…” Waverly looked at her it was 7:15pm. 

Nicole walked away and Waverly was stumped.

“But what about clothes...wait…”

Waverly walked up to her room. Room 22. She fumbled with the key in the lock and opened it.

The room was beautiful, four poster bed and there were beautiful coloured flowers in a vase on the side table. Not only that, Waverly’s eyes light up. There was a dress hung up, it was carefully placed in a dress bag and two boxes.

“Oh Nicole...baby…” she uttered as she walked forward and unzipped the bag.

A beautiful light pink dress, with lace and beautiful bedding, Waverly could not contain her smile, it was perfect and definitely a dress she would have picked for herself. She brought her hand to her chest as she noticed a note on the table from Nicole.

For my little pretty lady, I hope you like this and the evening to follow. You always look so beautiful in pink. I really hope you love the dress. Your Nicole xxx

Waverly huffed a laugh and wiped the tear that had rolled from her eyes. She knew she had only been with Nicole a short time and even admitted to Wynonna but had fallen so badly for Nicole she couldn't bare to deny it. Everyday, apart from the two arguments was so wonderful. She is so kind, respectable and well the sex. Everything about Nicole made her stomach do back flips. She was mad for this woman and should couldn't deny it.

She opened the two boxes which contained beautiful matching pink lacy lingerie and some beautiful pink heels. She really couldn't believe how much Nicole knew her taste. She really went all out with the details which made Waverly feel weak at the knees. Waverly bit her lip as she looked at the pretty lingerie, and there was no doubt, even from this alone, Waverly wouldn’t be saying no if she asked.

She was so excited for the rest of the evening. If this was the date at two months, what would the rest of their life be like together. Waverly couldn't believe she was thinking of that but she truly knew she was with someone so special and would fight to the ends of the Earth for it. 

She smiled widely as she rushed back to the car to go and grab her make up bag from her jeep and began to get ready.

Waverly came back and got ready into the dress, slipping into the lacy pink lingerie, she smiled happily. She couldn’t believe the dress, she ran her hand over the detail of the dress, admiring it before snapping out of it and putting the dress on. It fit Waverly like a glove, and she looked picture perfect in it.

“God Nicole...you really have outdone yourself baby.”

8’o Clock appeared in no time and Waverly was nervous. She had a feeling that Nicole would be at the bottom of the stairwell just like at Bobo’s party and wondered what she would be wearing. She looked so beautiful and elegant in her purple dress last time and really wished she'd have spent more time seeing Nicole looking so beautiful. She hesitated for a second and began to head for the stairs.

As Nicole was getting ready she wondered if Waverly would like the dress she picked out for her. Waverly could pull off any color and outfit, but when she laid eyes on that light pink dress, she knew it was the one. 

As for herself, she was more of a simple gal. So Nicole had picked a strapless cobalt blue long flowing dress. She had picked up matching lingerie to her dress that she hoped Waverly would like. Blue with lace and a simple floral pattern on it. The most complicated part of her outfit, hiding under her dress. She began to blush at the matching lingerie she had left in Waverly’s room to her dress. She bit her lip in the hopes of seeing her later in it.

She looked at the time and it was almost 8. She quickly ran her hands through her hair, to make it look a little tidier and put on her shoes and made some final touches on her make-up. 

She put all her belongings into her bag and walked out of the room making her way to the front desk.

“Hi, could you please have someone take this bag up to room 22. It’s under my name, Nicole Haught.” She politely asked the receptionist.

“Sure thing, Ms. Haught. You can go ahead and leave it here. I’ll have one of the bell boys take it up.” The blonde woman behind the counter instructed.

“Thank you.” Nicole replied with a smile and she placed the bag where the woman had signaled.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening.” The receptionist smiled back at her.

Nicole walked over to the bottom of the stairs and just as she looked up, Waverly was heading down. She was speechless and wasn’t sure if she would be able to form the words on the tip of her tongue.

“Waves…you’re breathtaking.” She finally managed. She extended out her hand for Waverly to take as she finished coming down the stairs. 

Waverly smiled as she saw Nicole in her blue dress and blushed at her comment. “You look so so stunning too…” she smiled and she took Nicole's hand and interlaced it with her own. “You clearly have amazing taste, this dress is also so beautiful, you know me so well.” 

She leaned up and gave Nicole a kiss. “But this...this is so very much...how did you pull this off? You are so wonderful. I was literally talking to the owner's wife at the grocery store just yesterday...oh so that's why she came up to talk to me...she knew didn't she…?”

Waverly put her hand to her face as the waiter called to them. 

“Ms Haught, your table for this evening is ready.”

“Thank you, we’re ready to be seated now.” Nicole responded to the waiter. 

Waverly followed along with Nicole and she looked up. The renovations were clearly stunning. As much as the place was in tatters and damaged by the gunshots and people wanting to tear each other apart they had done a brilliant job at the restorations. Waverly noticed the new chandelier almost immediately. It was somewhat grander than before and sparkled like a Christmas tree.

Waverly smiled and she began to think that soon it would be her first Christmas with Nicole. Waverly being Waverly had already started to buy gifts for the big event for Nicole and was extremely excited to sip mulled wine under her four blankets with Christmas films on with Nicole and for sure decorating the Christmas tree together. 

The waiter showed them both to their table which was centre of the room, under the chandelier. Waverly was literally stunned. 

“We...are sitting here…” Waverly asked.

“Yes of course ladies, the best seat in the house for the ladies who ensured we all did not become brainless zombies.” He handed them the menus. “Your meal is on the house this evening, so please, feel free to order whatever you please.” He smiled. “I shall be back in a few moments to take your order.” He winked and off he went. 

Waverly was stunned. “Oh wow...Nicole free food...this the best night ever baby!” 

“One of the many perks of fighting off demons I guess.” Nicole grinned. She was so happy that Waverly was enjoying their night so far. “I don’t know about you, but I am starving.” She opened up the menu and started browsing. “I heard they make the make the best steak.”

Waverly smiled. “Oh I'm vegan so I wouldn't know…” she looked at the menu. “Oooo there is a beautiful mushroom Wellington and vegetables I think i will have that.”

Moments later their waiter came back, “I understand tonight is a special occasion for the both of you, and as requested, Ms. Haught, some of our best champagne to celebrate.” He placed two glasses on the table and poured the champagne. “I’ll leave the bottle right here for you ladies. Are you ready to order?”

“ Are you ready Waves?” Nicole asked. 

“Mhm one mushroom Wellington please, with the vegetables please.” Waverly smiled and awaited Nicole to order.

“And i’ll take your famous Wainwright house steak please.” Nicole added. 

The waiter took the order. “Excellent ladies, we will be back as soon as it is done for you.”

Waverly smiled “Thank you, I love what you have done with with the place.” 

The waiter smiled and off he went.

“Oh god Nicole this is the best Champagne they do…” she said as she looked at her bottle. Waverly knew her liquor from working at Shorty’s and knew it quite well. She knew this one purely because no one really in this town could afford to even buy it, except the high ranking business owners. 

“Well, you deserve the best.” Nicole smiled at Waverly. “Let’s make a toast.” Nicole grabbed her glass.

"I know we've only been together for 2 months, and we've had some bumps along the way. But I've never been happier." Nicole took Waverly's hand. "I look forward to every moment with you. I love the way we are and wouldn't change a thing." She raised her glass up. Nicole clinked their glasses together. 

Waverley smiled, her face was flush with happiness. “Thank you baby, it really is and well I would like to raise a toast to you, my Nicole.” She looked down and laughed cutely. “Well, without you I wouldn't have figured out... who I...really was, you know like, what i wanted...who I wanted. You know I never thought...that I would like being with, a woman, it scared me, it was new for me, but you...yes you...god you…” Waverly looked down and blushed. Her eyes welled up a little. “...you swooped in and made me realize I deserved better and more and to be the true me. With that strength I have learnt so many things, like before I wouldn't have had the strength to help Wynonna and well I just wouldn't be so happy, happy to be me and not just little old Waverly pulling pints and shots are shorties, thank you for everything baby.” She clinked their glasses again and leaned over and kissed her deeply with tear filled eyes. 

Nicole was so smitten with her words it made her heart melt, she had never experienced this before,she hadn't been with many girls but most knew what they wanted. Waverley hadn't. “I was only there baby, you made what you wanted to of it, but I am so glad you chose me. I was just there at the right time.” She reassured Waverley.

Nicole heard the musicians start to play the piano. She had asked the restaurant to play a slow song on the piano, he playing P. Tchaikovsky - Sleeping Beauty, it was beautiful and Nicole found it the ample opportunity to finally ask Waverly for a dance. That was her cue. She parted their lips. 

"You know, now that we're official and well, everyone in town basically knows we're together." Nicole stood up. "I was wondering if I could interest you in a dance? If, if you're okay with that." Nicole held out her hand to Waverly waiting for her response. 

Nicole had always been a private person. She had always kept her personal life to herself. However after the incident at the high school reunion where she kind of pushed Waverly away, she now knew more people would know they were a couple. With that Nicole wanted to show Waverly that she was proud to be her girlfriend, that she wasn't ashamed by any means to be associated with well, an Earp. She wanted to show whoever was there that she was her Waverly and she was proud of it.

Waverly smiled at Nicole and took her hand, she knew this was a big deal for her. She accepted that Nicole was a private person and would only do if Nicole was ready. “It would be my pleasure.” She said. 

The pair walked to the ballroom floor and began to dance. Waverly was a natural, after all she was cheer captain and used to do all the routines, but for Nicole luckily this was slow dance and Waverly would guide her. Waverly didn't get the impression dancing was Nicole's thing. 

But little did Waverly know that Nicole in fact didn’t need to be guided. Nicole took complete lead and placed one hand on Waverly’s waist and the other was extended out parallel to the floor. She closed the gap between them. 

“Ready baby?” she asked Waverly. She received a big smile and nod from her girlfriend. Nicole began to maneuver them around the dance floor at a slow pace to begin with. 1,2,3-1,2,3. Once she felt Waverly was comfortable enough she started to move a bit faster on quicker beats. In just seconds it appeared as if they were gliding on the dance floor, every move and turn was smoothly executed. When the song ended, they were both breathing a bit heavily. 

“Wow, Waves. You can dance.” Nicole wrapped both arms around her waist and she kissed Waverly. Slowly at first, but then she deepened the kiss pulling Waverly in even closer, not wanting to break their contact. 

Waverly smiled deep into the kiss, she was in shock. Nicole was such a beautiful, elegant dancer. And Waverly fell even more in love with her. 

“So...so can you...wow baby I am so impressed. Well I was cheer captain and I used to take dance class at school so…” wrapped her arms around her neck. “This is the best date ever...beats anything I've ever had, thank you so much baby.” Waverly leaned into kiss her and hovered, lingering over to kiss and then deeply slowly kissed her, dipping her tongue in. She ran her hands into her hair as she deepened the kiss. 

Nicole pulled away slowly resting her head on Waverly's. “Well stick with me and I’ll teach you a thing or two cupcake.” Nicole teased Waverly and just as she was about to kiss her again they were interrupted.

“Ahem.” their waiter was standing next to them with a rather bashful expression on his face. “I apologize for the intrusion ladies, but your dinner has been served.” he signaled with one hand towards their table. 

“Oh! It’s totally okay! Thank you so much. Excuse us.” Although he was being very polite, Nicole gave the waiter an apologetic smile hoping they hadn’t made him too uncomfortable. She led Waverly back to their table and waited for Waverly to sit down first and she followed suit. “Mmm, this looks delicious!” Nicole said excitedly. “Even your food looks tempting.” She grinned at her girlfriend. 

Waverly took her seat and sat down. “Oh my yes this does look good, I would say yours does but I'm vegan so but it looks well presented.” She smirked a sorry face. Waverly began to eat her dinner. She held her hand to her mouth. “Oh god baby this is sooooo goooood.” She smiled and continued to eat really enjoying the food. “Yours look good too?”

Nicole laughed at Waverly. “That's ok sweetie, it's so good you are vegan.” She began to eat here. “Oh damn this is good, no wonder this place is a high stares restaurant.” The two of them continued to eat until they finished every bite.

“Oh my that was too good, thank you for bringing me here, this is the new two months anniversary present ever.”

The waiter came over. “I see you are finish ladies, would you like desert?”

“I am so full for now thank you, plus Nicole here still has to teach me her ways of dancing…” she winked at Nicole and stood up holding her hand out to the dance floor. "I want you to teach me some of those moves, cupcake." She giggled at her and dragged her to the dance floor. "Maybe we will get desert, when we hit the bedroom." Waverly winked at her girlfriend. 

Nicole hit her lip, boy was she so happy to have her Waverly back. 


	3. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes the date to the next level, and so does Waverly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while, I have been on holiday but we have finally now written this one. WARNING: It's getting HAUGHT in here ;)

Chapter 3

Waverly pulled Nicole up to the dance floor, she was so intrigued to see Nicole dancing. She had no idea she could, but then again she was still learning about Nicole. She didn't really speak much about her past or anything, and only let the odd thing slip now and again, mainly when Waverly asked but Waverly didn’t want to rush her. This was all still new for her, dating a girl, which had never felt more right and she really didn’t want to mess it up, not now this one felt special. Not just that, after all there was so much going on in Purgatory how was there time to rush with anything like that and really wanted Nicole to tell her in her own time. Champ was far too open and definitely overshared, and not in a good way, so for Waverly, this was a very much welcomed change. 

Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole blushing as she was made to dance.

“Ok Officer Haught stuff....” she said, putting her hands on Nicole’s waist. “Show me…” she said moving them slowly up her body. “Those moves…” Waverly winked at Nicole, hoping it would tease her. 

Nicole laughed. “Oh...ok…” she winked. “You want to see this officer dance baby, you sure got it.” 

She put her index finger under her chin and raised her head a bit. "Wait here for me." She whispered to Waverly. 

 

Waverly watched she went with loving eyes and intent as she stood at the side of the dance floor waiting. 

Nicole made her way over to the pianist and made another song request. Nicole was set on the tango to Por Una Cabeza. Nicole loved a good tango. She thanked him with a pat on the shoulder. The man smiled and he pointed to the vase on the piano. Nicole slightly looked towards Waverly and smirked. She reached over to the vase and pulled out a rose. She walked back over to Waverly with the biggest smile. 

Waverly noticed a woman with a violin coming to join the man on the piano and wondered what Nicole was up to, this was not just a dance. 

Nicole stopped in front of Waverly. She wrapped her right hand around Waverly's back and pulled Waverly close leaving just an inch of space between them. 

"Ready baby?"she teased her as Waverly blushed shyly. The musicians started playing. Nicole gently traced a line from Waverly's forehead down to her chin with the rose. and Waverly instinctively took the rose with her mouth. She knew exactly what was about to happen. The two were about to tango. Knowing Nicole this wasn't going to be just any tango either. 

Nicole grinned as Waverly took the rose. She knew Waverly would catch on as soon as she heard the music and definitely knew she could tango. 

Nicole took her hand and immediately extended their arms straight out to her left and at the same time turning Waverly's body the same way, but at a slight angle holding her up. Nicole used her body to keep control and steady, so that she could take a few steps to the left as Waverly let herself be drifted along her arm and out. In another quick movement Nicole pulled Waverly straight back up only for a moment before using her right hand to pull Waverly's body down to the right side allowing her back to arch down against her arm. She slowly pulled her closely back up towards her body and held her there as she now took the rose with her mouth from Waverly. 

Taking her hand again this time Nicole, with her right arm, she snaked her left arm to wrap around Waverly's back she repeated the same movements, letting her flow to the opposite side. As she slowly brought her back up this time Waverly took the rose back from Nicole with her hand. 

Waverly turned inwards towards Nicole and finished the turn out to the right where she made another full turn. She was now on the dance floor on her own as she extended both arms wrapping them quickly to the right side of her body. In a swift movement she made the same two turns back towards Nicole and stopped right in front of her. 

Normally, the dancer who was not leading would stand there while the other continued to dance around them. However, Nicole decided to change things up a bit and be the one to dance around Waverly. She grabbed Waverly by the waist and kept her from continuing the movement keeping her in place. 

Waverly jolted at her touch and then giggled, Nicole was definitely showing off and Waverly could not resist it. Nicole in turn gave Waverly a quick smirk and Waverly couldn't help but smile. Of course. She thought. 

Nicole moved to Waverly's right, taking her right hand and putting it on her own back. She moved her left hand to Waverly's forearm and her own right hand to Waverly's neck just below her jaw and began to follow the music. Moving her hand down slowly caressing Waverly's skin with the outside of her fingers down her collarbone, to her chest, making her way down to her abdomen turning her hand inward so her palm was now able to touch Waverly. As she continued making her way down she extended her left leg out. Moving her hand down to her hip, down her leg stopping just above the knee. Then she made her way back up lifting her dress a bit then letting it drop down as she moved her hand up to rest on Waverly's abdomen. Smoothly done Haught. Nicole smile at herself. She took hold of Waverly's free hand then began to lead again moving both their bodies to the right. Taking a few steps, then making a quick turn to go to the left. They continued the tango with them facing each other going back and forth as if they were both trying to take the lead. Nicole twirling Waverly every now and then. Waverly did know a few moves herself and Nicole gladly let her to show off. The song ended just as Nicole pulled Waverly back in from a turn both of them looking into each other's eyes. Holding each other. 

 

Waverly could not believe what she was part of. She laughed at Nicole as she still had the rose in her mouth. She gently took it out and caught her own breath.

“Wow...that was...amazing...you are just so…” Waverly lowered her hands to Nicoles hips and kissed her deeply. She didn’t want talk anymore, she just wanted to be with Nicole and finish this whole amazing night with her, alone. 

“Well...I aren’t just your local purgatory cop now am I?” she winked and smirked. She leaned over and kissed her nose. “You really are just as talented, not that i didn’t doubt that you didn’t know the Tango with all your cheerleading skills.”

Waverly laughed. “Well...we aren’t just one trick pony’s then are we…?”

Nicole’s thoughts were cast to Waverly in that cheerleading outfit. “Clearly not baby…”

Waverly looked down and laughed and then looked back at Nicole, she couldn’t keep the cute embarrassed smirk of her face. 

“Let’s go somewhere...a little more private…maybe you can show me some of those moves.” Nicole requested. 

“Oh...well them...I think we really did wear the dance floor out…better give some of the oldies a turn huh…?” Waverly laughed and grabbed Nicole’s hand as she began to take her to the room.

Nicole licked her lips. She couldn’t deny what that dancing had done to her, and watching Waverly dance so in sync with her, their bodies flowed in so many ways, and Nicole really wanted them to tango in the bedroom tonight, and she could see Waverly had the same idea. 

Nicole was so mesmerised, this small tiny creature was more than she could ever imagined, more than any other woman she had been with. Nothing compared, she was just fabulous, not just in her ability, but her personality. She was going through so much and yet she was here, smiling, enjoying herself and just being Waverly. Nicole realised she wasn’t just in love with this tiny angel, but she knew this is who she needed to be with. Someone who bettered here and was better, kinder and just had a heart of gold.

Waverly fumbled for the key in her little bag and pulled Nicole into the room, spinning herself around, so she was no longer the one facing the door, Waverly shut the door behind her and rested her back against the door, her eyes fixated on Nicole, who she really wanted to wind up even more.

Nicole stared at her, looking at her up against the door, she was ravishing, and all Nicole wanted to do, was well, at least of all, ensure her hands were all over her. The way Waverly felt, her touch, her kisses, Nicole was intoxicated by it, and couldn’t get enough of it. Nicole felt the hunger and came up to her, hungrily wanting to kiss her, as she did, Waverly put her finger to her lips and gently pushed her back. 

“Are you ready for private show number two?”

Nicole looked Waverly up and down, staring at her, she bit her lip and in turn, gulped. Oh boy if it was anything like last time, Nicole would be digging her grave. 

“I aren’t sure I am...but…”

Waverly gently got back off the door and began to gently push down Nicole onto the bed. 

“Well take a seat darling, you are in for a bumpy one…”

Waverly began to walk back to the door and began to dance, but with the dance, her clothing slowly began to, in a way, fall off of her body. Waverly used to door as a prop, sliding down the door, and sliding back up. Every twirl and twist would mean the dress would fall of a shoulder, the dress would fall to the waist, until eventually the dress was on the floor. 

Nicole couldn’t believe what she was witnessing, she really didn’t think it could get any better than the cheerleading Waverly had pulled but this was something else.

Waverly twirled and twisted, pulled cheeky smirks as she threw up body against the door. She then pushed herself off, slowly walking towards Nicole, bending down sexily, getting up and swinging her hair around, all her muscles tensing as she danced. 

She then bit her lip and began to prowl over to Nicole. She put her hands on her feet and gently pushed herself up onto Nicole, she got upon her thighs and threw her hair back. 

“I think Officer, I may need some assistance with this bra...it doesn’t appear to want to dance itself off.”

Nicole had completely become flustered. She gulped in sheer awe of her stunning beauty, she could see the slight sweat from her dancing, and every muscle so tight, god she was a marvel, no Michelangelo could carve such a masterpiece. Nicole rested her hands on her body and didn’t say anything for a few seconds as she breathed her in. 

“A...w...o-o..w..of course…”

Nicole, her hand jittering snaked her hands to the back of her bra and unclasped the strap. 

“Thank you...now...keep your hands steady there…Here comes part three...but first we need to get this dress off of you, I don’t want to slip on it...”

She leaned back to the zip and slip of Nicole’s knees. Helping her side out of the dress. She then pushed her to sit back down.

Waverly began to proceed with Nicole’s own personal lap dance. Nicole was possibly complete and utterly flustered, her hunger literally was forming into a raging fire, she didn’t know how she was keeping her hands steady or even put the fire out.

Waverly slide her hands up Nicole’s thighs, rocking her body, swaying her hair back and forth, body rolling, nearly touching her and Nicole’s stomach skin together. She slid her legs down both sides of hers, using her heels as a balance, making the dance more and more erotic. She used every inch of her body to shimmy and sway.

Until Nicole couldn’t possibly take it anymore, she had completely and utterly killed her. And she wanted to ravish Waverly with more love than she had ever done before. She really loved this beautiful, adorable, but of course, extremely sexy little lady and she wanted her so bad.

She gently held her by the waist and gently threw her down on the bed so she was hovering over the top of her. Waverly was now giggling, she knew what effect she had on Nicole and she could see how much her baby was completely and utterly turned on, which in turn, really turned on her on.

The two stayed in this position for a few seconds, Nicole would never act until she knew that Waverly was ready for it, no matter how badly she wanted it. 

Waverly smiled knowingly knowing this and she held her hand up to her face, she nursed Nicole’s cheek and pushed her hair back behind Nicole’s ears.

“You ok there baby?” she teased.

“Oh god..Waverly Earp...you will be the death of me…”

Waverly smiled whispering. “Just kiss me...and show me how much you love me.” 

Nicole smirked. “I can’t promise that I won’t be all over you baby…”

“Do you hear me complaining...that’s exactly what i want…” she whispered back, fircely. 

With that Nicole fiercely locked her lips to Waverly’s, kissing her with a fierce urgency.

The two of them were lost, so lost in each other, their body’s were on fire, every touch and kiss, they were so in sync. Nicole kissed Waverly fiercely, pulled her legs to wrap around her waist. She then began to work on her jawline and neck. 

Waverly let out a breathy moan in pleasure. Nicole slowly snaked herself down her body, kissing every inch of her chest, slowly working down to her small but pert breasts. Nicole kissed them gently, kissing over her nipples, which she could feel where hard from being so turned on. She wondered how she would feel if she took them in her mouth, after all, their first time, Nicole had been so considerate and slow, only doing the basics as Waverly had never been with a woman before.

Nicole slowly ran her tongue over Waverly’s nipped. 

Waverly let out a gasp and grabbed on the sheets. Nicole smiled and kissed her breast.

“You like that baby?” she smirked.

“Oh...Oh yes...Baby...Please…”

“You’re wish is my command…” Nicole uttered as she began to work on her nipple, gently biting and licking the nib. 

Waverly loved this, she was learning so much about her body, what her body loved and what drove her wild. Sex with Nicole was so much more intense, but in such a good way and she was slowly losing herself to her. 

Nicole began to kiss back up Waverly’s body and mid moan, she captured her lips and she began to run her hands up and down Waverly’s body. She then leaned up and smiled, kissing her forehead before snaking down her body and parting her legs. She slowly ran her hand over Waverly’s stomach and down, until she reached her clit. 

Waverly leaned into the bed. “Oh baby...please…”

Nicole smiled and gently began to rub the nib her of clit between her fingers, she could feel Waverly buck at the touch. She smirked, she loved making Waverly feel pleasure, and she was not about to stop. Nicole leaned in and began to sick on her clit. Waverly was so wet, probably more so than herself. Nicole loved it and began to suck and run her tongue over her clit and licking her wetness. 

Waverly’s back was fully arched, her breathing had hitched as she was so engulfed by the feeling. It was euphoric. She’d fallen for this woman, this woman who put the world before her own. She melted into the sheets and basked in the pleasure. 

Nicole pulled Waverly closer and began to work more on her pleasure, slowly now she was moving to something more. She looked up at Waverly and began to dip her tongue in.

“Oh...Nicole…” she moaned. 

Nicole smiled, taking it as a sign of approval and began to do it more as she ran hands up her tights, gently massaging the inside to relax Waverly, she could feel how tight and tense was. She was getting closer and closer by end second, but didn’t want her to come as quickly as she had the first time, she really wanted her to feel, feel how much she loved her. Nicole pulled away and began to kiss up her body again. 

Waverly groaned a sigh of approval.

“B...baby…”

“Yes sweetie…” she smiled. 

Waverly smiled and engulfed her in a kiss, grabbing onto Nicole and pushing Nicole back down on the bed. She smiled as she rolled on top and kissed her with more and more passion.

Nicole smiled into each kiss, she could see that Waves was becoming more comfortable with it all. She was so nervous the first time but of course it was new or her but she was so happy she was coming into her own.

Waves pulled away to breathe and Nicole wanted to make sure she was ok.

“You ok baby?” She asked while running her hand through Waverly’s hair.

“More than fine...you are so beautiful…” Waverly uttered in adoration.

“Baby, if you think I am beautiful, you are stunning, a work of art, so just...wow...but, I admit, you are adorable but you know what I love most?”

“What's that?” She said shyly.

“Your heart.” Nicole said leaning to sit up and kiss her chest. She brought Waverley close to hold her.

Waverley smiled. “Thank you baby.” 

Nicole smiled. “No thank you.”

Waverly smiled. “As much as this is wonderful...I think it's your turn to...well...you know…”

Nicole smirked. “What baby?” She whispered. 

Waverly pushed her down and leaned over.

“To start calling out my name…”

Nicole’s stomach did a backflip, and before it came back around Waverly was already kissing down her body and to her hips. Nicole's body jolted from the electricity of the kisses.

“Oh Waverly…”

She smirked and began to kiss back up to her breasts, mirroring what Nicole had done earlier to her. She really wanted to repay Nicole for earlier, but also for her first time with her, she had, had sex before but nothing was like that moment.

Nicole grabbed the cheers and arched her back as Waverly licked her nippled. Nicole wasn't too used to being in the receiving end but she knew Waverly definitely had a wild side and was not about to resist, for this was heavenly.

Waverly went back down nervously.

She had never gone down on a woman before. But she knew that even if she went wrong, Nicole would be so kind about it, but she wanted to do her best, wanted to ensure Nicole felt everything she felt about her.

She took her clit with her mouth, rolling her tongue along it. Nicole's gasps here a sure sign of pleasure, she gently began to suck, revealing her wetness. Waverly then took her finger and slowly slid it inside of Nicole as she began to work on her clit, gently sliding in and it.

Nicole hadn't felt such pleasure in a long time. She was lost, her eye’s rolling back into her head, her Nipples so hard, as the sweat dropped down her breasts. 

Waverly reached up her other hand to find Nicole's and interlaced them as she carried on focusing on her clit. She slowly pushed the finger in and out, curling it inside her.

Nicole moaned, she turned her head and buried her head in a pillow.

“Oh Waverly…” she breathily moaned.

Waverly broke her hand free, she slid her hand down her thigh, slowly moving down to Nicole's clit, she wanted to massage her clit as she fingered her with the other.

Waverly began to rub her thumb over her clit with one hand as she gently fingered Nicole with the other, leaning over and kissing above her clit. She continued to work on her, lifting her head to watch Nicole's body react to her.

Nicole was getting closer, her clit was throbbing and she was close to the edge. The more and more Waverly fingered her, curling her fingers, hitting her spot every time, she slowly begins to buck, the waves of pleasure beging to flood her body. She soon gave in, closing her tights on the side of Waverly,s head a she came.

“OH FUCK….WAVERLY…” 

She breathed in deep and panted as she hit climax.

NIcole smiled as Waverly cleaned up Nicole, who was dripping. Waverly was unbelievably satisfied and smiled as she killed up her body and began to pull herself to lie beside Nicole.

She moved a few stray hairs from Nicole's face as she kissed her head, giving Nicole chance to breathe.

“You enjoy that baby…?”

“You have...no...idea...baby...wow…”

Waverly smiled as she leaned and kissed her deeply and pulled off. She could see Nicole's eyes were dropping from pleasure.

“It's your turn to sleep now...thank you for today baby...this truly has been special…”

“For you...always…” she said sleepily.

Waverly leaned down and pulled she sheets over them, which had snaked to the bottom, after all the passion.

“You really are something Nicole Haught…”

Nicole sleepily replied. “Yeah baby...I..lo…” she was out.

Waverly smiled. “I love you too…” she kissed her head and began to snuggle into Nicole closely before drifting to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this collaborative piece so far there is a lot more to come :) Please leave any feedback we appreciate it :)


End file.
